


Bathed in Gold

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece heavily influenced by a couple pieces of fan art on tumblr depicting Pitch in golden jewellery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in Gold

Pitch had been the first to make something. A simple black band that fit onto Sanderson’s finger perfectly and made his heart flutter every time he looked down to see it on his hand. He’d been so pleased by the gesture that he’d done the same, and when he saw the gold sparkle against Pitch’s skin, such a beautiful contrast, he knew he’d make more.

He crafted bracelets, necklaces, headpieces, epaulets, belts, and as soon as he presented his newest work to Pitch the Nightmare King would smile softly and put it on, for a little while at least. The gold would gleam dully in the low light and Sandy would fold his hands together and let himself take in the sight. After a while of staring Pitch would roll his eyes and take Sandy’s face in his hands, drawing him in for a kiss.

“You seem to be living by the philosophy; look, don’t touch, and while I relish the attention I wouldn’t mind if you made a move,” Pitch had whispered against his lips and Sandy flushed.

He didn’t want things to go too fast, he wanted Pitch to know exactly how he felt before he did anything.

“My, how sweet,” he’d murmured before leaning back to sashay away and throw a coy look over his shoulder. If Sandy had not had the endless well of self-control and patience that he did, well, Pitch certainly wouldn’t be complaining about a lack of physical attention.

It is the next time he visits that things take a turn.

He makes his way to where Pitch usually is, a delicate looking golden anklet in his grasp and an absentminded smile on his face.

When he finds Pitch the smile drops, not out of unhappiness, but out of shock.

Pitch is lounging back on an ornate couch, wearing every piece of jewellery Sandy has ever given him and nothing else. Instead of looking gaudy, covered in as much gold as he is, he looks-

Sandy’s cheeks darken, his eyes go hooded, and his grip on the anklet tightens.

-ravishing. Like some sort of old-world God, waiting to be revered and worshiped.

“Good evening, Sanderson,” Pitch greets with a voice like warm honey. Sandy moves forward in a daze, his eyes constantly drifting, taking everything in. 

His self-control and patience may not be as endless as he thought, but then, judging by the satisfied smirk on Pitch’s face, this was the plan all along.

When he is only a step away from Pitch he holds out the anklet and Pitch elegantly extends a leg.

“Put it on for me?”

Sandy kneels down and clasps it shut, then he grabs hold of Pitch’s leg and presses a kiss to his ankle before trailing up the inside of his leg. He places one final kiss at Pitch’s knee before he rises up to straddle the Nightmare King’s lap.

He takes Pitch’s face in his hands and presses their lips together, he can feel Pitch grin against him.

“So happy you’re seeing things my way.” Pitch wraps his arms around him and begins toying with the hem of his clothes. “We could have been doing this a lot sooner if you weren’t so stubborn.” He tries pulling Sandy’s clothes off, but can’t seem to figure out how the robe wraps around him.

Sandy’s lips twitch upwards and he leans back a little to show Pitch exactly how it’s done. 

He imagines he’ll need to know for future reference.


End file.
